Sandwiched
by Airily
Summary: Their mother told them to be ‘good’ for the day…’good’ as in: nothing stereotypical of Fred and George Weasley. She didn’t tell them that they were visiting the Higurashi’s.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Involving Fred, George and Kagome...not necessarily in that order. As requested and helpfully beta-ed by **_Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami_**, so many thanks to her!

_**Warning:** _Some smut ahead. Rated Mature.

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Sandwiched**

Their mother told them to be '_good'_ for the day…_'good'_ as in: nothing stereotypical of Fred and George Weasley. She didn't tell them that they were visiting the Higurashi's.

* * *

_-sandwiched-_

Their mother told them to be '_good'_ for the day…_'good'_ as in: nothing stereotypical of Fred and George Weasley. That was asking for the improbable (_near_ impossible)…but Molly Weaseley had bargained ("…_not_ bribing or blackmailing", she had said) with allowing them free reign to spend a fortnight of holidays, doing whatever they pleased (_elsewhere)_. So it was decided, agreed and now the twins were regretting that.

Why? One word and starts with 'K'…

…'_Kitten'_

See, Mr. Weasley has a well-known fondness for anything Muggle and during one of his few international excursions for work; he met Mr. Higurashi…the grandfather. They, being enthusiastic gentlemen with a common interest, struck an odd friendship. Mr. Higurashi, the shrine keeper, spoke all he liked while Mr. Weasley, the Muggle fanatic, listened with delight.

Being such good friends, they soon introduced their families to one another. Mrs. Weasley met Mrs. Higurashi and another friendship was made. Molly sympathized with the widow and in turn, she respected Molly's work with the handful of children. They were both housewives who loved their family. Then the youngest Weasley and Higurashi met and became friends. Souta, who had an older sister, respected females and knew better then to talk down to others, Ginny liked that and treated Souta warmly. The Weasley sons were generally polite but their interests didn't overlap with Kagome and often kept to themselves.

Well…'generally' and 'often', Fred and George weren't included in that package. They paid Kagome a _lot_ of attention…so much that one might describe them as a little…_obsessive_ or _possessive_.

…x…x…

_It started off…_

"…and this is my daughter, Kagome."

Head bowed, neatly dressed, soft voice…the twins mentally rolled their eyes, 'Another Percy.'

She looked up and they immediately reevaluated their thoughts, 'No, _female_ and too cute for a 'Percy'.' She was distinctly Japanese; with the exotic eyes, nose and lips, milky skin and ebony hair.

Their families walked off for a tour around the shrine and she must have stayed, waiting for them to recollect their thoughts and guide them to the rest of the group. The twins, however, found their new interest.

Fred glided over and draped an arm around her shoulders. She was visibly shorter that Fred had to lean down slightly. "What do you think, Gred?"

George quickly joined his brother on Kagome's other side, "Let's keep her, Forge."

"Um…excuse me…"

But Fred interrupted her, "Now we need a name…"

"Sorry, but could you…"

George nodded over her head, "Yes, something suitable…"

"Kagome, my name is Ka…"

"Like…how about 'Kitten'?" Fred had to tighten his hold as Kagome began her squirming to free herself.

"Sounds cute, it's suitable and short too…I like it."

"Alright! Let's…_urgh_…" Kagome had stomped on Fred's foot, effectively cutting him off, then used George's moment of surprise to push them against each other.

Her face was flushed while she crossed her arms to scold them, no doubt, "My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME." She wasn't aware that the twins found her redden face attractive or that crossing her arms emphasized her chest…

…

"Kitten…oh _Kitten_…where are you little Kitten?"

"Why don't we try using cat-nip? That always works in stories."

'Kitten' scowled as the ginger heads ran away…from her position in a tree. Kagome sighed; she _lived_ at the shrine, why should she have to hide?

"Here kitty, kitty…come back Kitten."

Her eye twitched, but otherwise she didn't move.

…

That was only on their first meeting. There were many more occasions where the two families got together; birthdays, holidays, unusual teapots… Kagome developed a 'twin-sensor'; her left eye would twitch whenever they were nearby.

The twins, being more than generous when it came to their Kitten, sought to resolve that. Then perhaps they could persuade her to wear their previous birthday gift; a pretty little collar-like necklace with '_Kitten: property of Fred and George Weasley. Do not touch and please return if sighted away from owners'_ inscribed.

…

They learnt the wonders of a Muggle massage chair, it'd be perfect to de-stress Kitten! The twins saved up and bought it for her birthday present.

Somehow their mother was particularly sneaky this year, had pulled out a bargain from them and didn't tell them the date that they'd be visiting the Higurashi's, which was why the twins were regretting.

…

Kagome heard about the bargain and hesitantly accepted their present. Thinking that they should make the best of the situation, George requested that Kagome (because Fred would spoil everything and refer her as Kitten again) use their gift, especially considering that she never seemed to appreciate their previous ones. She reluctantly complied.

…x…x…

_Present…_

She laid on the chair, eyes closed, feeling boneless and relaxed. The massage chair rubbed, knocked and kneaded her body; from her feet to her neck. She let out a sigh.

The twins sat opposite, eyes wide, feeling rigid and tense. The massage chair fluidly worked Kagome's whole body so that every now and then, her chest pushed out. Beneath that cream-collared shirt was a white bra, a sight they discovered thanks to a loose button and a convenient angle. Not only that, she lay there with a face of bliss and the _sigh_…!

Fred warily glanced around at the otherwise deserted living room and shifted in his seat, while George mentally chanted to himself their bargain with their mother, though the lack of blood flow to his brain limited it to '_not_ now, _not_ now…'.

Wanting to distract his mind, but not being able to bring himself to leave the room, Fred shifted his gaze to the small screen attached to the side. It displayed a unisex outline of a body and highlighted where the machine was currently concentrating on. Even so, he found himself picturing his hands grazing up and down her body instead. The machine lingered on her bottom for a while, his hands unconsciously clutched in time with his fantasy.

George had a similar train of thought, though his attention lasted long enough to read a few words on the screen. 'Intensity' and 'speed' caused him to gulp and made his body temperature rise.

…

It got to the point where they _had_ to leave. After relieving themselves in the bathroom and a quick spell or two to hide the evidence, Fred cornered George, "Screw the bargain! Let's…"

George interrupted, "No! It's a fortnight wherever, doing whatever."

"But…"

"Kitten _inclu~ded_…" He tempted and smugly watched Fred shift a bit, "Besides, she _does_ like us, you know."

"When, how…why haven't you told me earlier?"

George shrugged, "Today. Eavesdropped. It would've made keeping the bargain harder."

Fred reluctantly nodded and sighed, "Right, so…" He paused and then grinned, "Forge, favourite twin of mine, remember our dear mother's exact words?"

"Yes…"

"She said '_day'_."

Forge produced an identical smirk, "And the fortnight of paradise as well…"

…x…x…

The twins secretly Apparated back during the night, knocked on Kitten's window and proclaimed their reason for visit.

"When you say 'important matters', is it Fred-and-George-important, or normal-boring-people-important?"

"**Both**!" They happily cried out in unison.

"Care to indulge me?" Kagome inquired innocently, but was met with not-so-innocent results.

"Indulge?" George piped up.

Fred leered, "Oh, we'll '_indulge'_ you…" He practically purred.

"Err…?"

It wasn't an intellectual response, but even if it was, both twins were too occupied. Hands were roaming, bodies pressed close…

Kagome Higurashi found it harder to breathe. There was tension in the air and the twins made it clear; it was very, very sexual.

…

She had presented them with simple pecks on the cheek before, albeit grudgingly, and now Fred and George were returning the favour…just replacing the 'simple pecks' into something else and the 'cheek' into every part of her body. There was a freckled cheek rubbing against her bare stomach (…when had her shirt disappeared?), while a tongue darted out to dip into her navel. Behind her, (…George?) he was kissing the back of her neck as his fingers glided up and down her back. Mixed between the unfamiliar feeling of rubbing, kissing, gliding, licking…Kagome giggled.

Fred pulled her down to busy her mouth with his tongue (swirling, flicking…breathe…she had to remember to breathe). That action had resulted with Kitten bent over, since Fred was kneeling on the ground (and now his hands were tracing her thighs…softly, gently and drawing desire from inside her), so George had a delectable view. He wasn't about to pass the chance, a hand went down further and cupped that bottom. It surprised her, she took a breath and then Fred resumed business.

Bending over, not matter how desirable a position it was, for too long might tire Kitten earlier than needed. As twins, they instantly, silently, agreed. Fred changed positions, he stood up, drawing Kitten to stand up straighter and promptly began lowering his kissing (kiss, lick, suck…swirl). George lowered (tracing, kissing) down her back and nibbled here and there along her sides. Fred muffled something and George complied, Kitten's bra came free…Fred began claiming his prize.

He sucked on the left nipple (warm, moist…mouth, tongue) while one hand cupped under that breast and the other graced fingers (brushing, flicking…shiver) over on the right. He interchanged between sucking and massaging (mouth, hands, fingers…feeling so good…).

Kagome's face was flushed, her breathes were short and shallow…she saw ginger, she felt pleasure, but that was the extent of her thoughts.

Not wanting to be overshadowed by his twin, George claimed a prize of his own. His fingers dipped, grasped and slid off her pants, a leg at a time (kissing, tracing, trailing…). They trickled along a particular area over her panties (tapping, stroking, pressing…until it got moist, wetter, hotter…).

Her breath ragged, she let out a soft moan…both twins smirked; it was just the beginning.

…

"Feel good, Kitten?" Fred stopped to ask. Kitten answered by shoving her breast back into his mouth. He chuckled and the vibrations tickled and trembled.

Meanwhile George had slid a finger under the floral-patterned panties and stroked _just so_, Kagome clasped her thighs together on reflex. In retaliation, George pried them apart and slipped her last piece of clothing off. His fingers continued dipping, stroking and curling…bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Her legs were getting weaker, standing wasn't top priority…just feeling, feeling all the sensations.

George placed a kiss on her inner thighs, before nodding to his twin and then flicked the tip of his tongue along his prize. Fred had twisted so now he stood as Kitten's support, her back leaning against his chest as Fred's hands continued grasping and mouth continued kissing hers. When Kitten gasped from George's ministrations, Fred was ready to plunder.

Just imagine, a whole _fortnight_ of this.

_-sandwiched-_

* * *

_**A/N: **_First attempt at this kind of thing... so constructive comments would be greatly appreciated! **_Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami _**assisted (_thank you!_), but a wider range of opinions will really help ;)

How was it? Continue, leave it, other pairings...etc?

.

Thank you for dropping by!

Airily


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Involving Fred, George and Kagome...not necessarily in that order. Once again, the beta **_Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami_** read over and gave her opinions. (She prompt a growing back-story...who knows, there may be more of a plot later XD) Thank you! :)

_**Warning:** _Smut ahead. Rated Mature.

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Sandwiched**

Now Kagome had two extra pairs of hands more than willing to help.

* * *

_-sandwiched-_

_Poke._

"Good morning Kagome."

Kagome Higurashi reluctantly opened a bleary eye, only to quickly close it. Too _bright_! Too _early_! Sleepy...

"Don't say that we didn't wa~rn you," a voice sing-songed somewhere on her right side.

"I personally prefer Plan B anyway," the same (or extremely similar?) voice said, but from the left.

Kagome only pulled the sheets over her head and scrunched her eyes tighter in hopes of returning to sleep. The sheets were inadequate though; it was still _bright_. Nothing like her trusty, soft quilt..._wait a minute..._ Her fingers grasped the sheets thoughtfully. This _wasn't _her quilt and she didn't remember having sheets like these...or anything that tickled her exposed legs like what was happening at the moment.

That tickling changed to something else that her body seemed to recognise, though her brain hadn't quite caught up. She shifted and curled her legs towards her body, but that insistent sensation only followed. Come to think of it...her legs felt rather..._bare_. Didn't she usually wear a full set of pyjamas to sleep?

Her eyelids fluttered as she came closer to being awake, but not quite ready to open her eyes. Her fingers slipped away from clutching the sheets to poke herself on the collar bone and then slid across and down. No pyjama top either, huh. She breathed out quietly and moaned a little from the sensation making its way up her legs and along her thighs.

_WHAT?! _

She instantly scooted away from the direction of the sensations, clutching the unfamiliar sheets to her chest until her back hit a solid barrier. The first thing Kagome saw when her vision cleared and adjusted to the light was two identical mischievous faces grinning at her.

"Go~od morning Kagome," they sang brightly.

_...sandwichedsandwichedsandwiched..._

"_Honestly_, Kagome, we were only greeting a 'good morning'."

"How could we resist an opportunity like that?"

"Or _anyone_, really."

"True, twin of mine."

"You weren't exactly complaining earlier either." Kagome could practically _feel _the smirk thrown in her direction.

She chugged down a glass of cold water and twisted around to face the tormenting twins and give them a piece of her mind.

And almost regretted it, _almost _because Kagome Higurashi wasn't about to back down. Even when her face burned because Fred and George Weasley were standing in the unfamiliar kitchen nude. _Nude_. As in not a _strip _of fabric to cover certain...body parts. She could effortlessly see their muscled arms, their toned and distinct abs and...other parts of the body usually covered by clothing. Not that she was _looking_, _or _staring, only that she could. If she wanted to, she could examine the irregular dashes of freckles across their expanse of skin. If she took a few steps closer and reached out her hand, she could _touch _them. _If_, that is.

Kagome wasn't in a much better state herself. She was standing next to the sink with the previous unfamiliar sheets wrapped around her own naked body. At least she _tried _and much against the protests of the twins.

"Perhaps because I was half-_asleep_?" She retorted.

"Well, the half that was awake wasn't complaining," Fred replied cheekily.

Kagome 'hmped' and turned back to refill her glass, "For all you know, I could've been thinking it was someone else."

Not the _best _answer, but then again, Kagome's brain didn't officially start functioning until a good few hours after being awaken. Since she had her back to the twins, she missed the way Fred's eyes narrowed and George's mouth tighten. She definitely missed and didn't expect the way the twins swiftly moved to her side.

Four strong arms wrapped themselves around her body, surprising Kagome that she dropped the plastic cup into the sink.

"You're _Ours_." The low voice and slight growl into her ear left no room for argument, neither did the possessive bite and sucking on her neck.

Kagome Higurashi was a spirited woman and in any other circumstance she might've protested against that claim, but the raw _emotion _that she sensed from them stopped her. This step in direction brought their relationship forward, but at the moment, it was in a fragile stage and things _could _go wrong. Instead she placed a kiss on the Fred's cheek, who was still attached to her neck, and one on George's, whose mouth immediately curled into a smile.

"Then you had both better be mine."

...

There was a brief moment of silence as the twins just stared at her, almost unbelieving. Then Fred threw back a laugh, "Already too late, can't get rid of us now even if you wanted to."

"Not that you'd want to right...?" George had to ask.

"No!" She blushed, "I'm sorry, I guess it's just all very new to me and I got nervous and defensive..." Kagome sighed.

Fred looked up, smiling gently, "Don't worry, we'll be with you the whole way," meanwhile George pressed a kiss to her cheek, "and..." Fred tugged at the sheets.

"...you have nothing to be ashamed about your body," George finished as his hand made soothing motions across her back.

"In fact..."

"...**it should be worshipped**."

_...sandwichedsandwichedsandwiched..._

The three young lovers entered a spacious bathroom. Elegantly designed with numerous little and large features, the room seem wasted to be only a bathroom. As they walked further into the centre of the room, the place behind them morphed and added onto the already huge bathroom. However their attention was entirely focused elsewhere and the only admiring they did was on each other.

George dipped into the water-filled haven first, opening his arms to welcome Kagome while Fred gave her a gentle push in his twin's direction. She fell backwards into George's arms and immediately he kissed her in greeting. Fred held onto the back of one knee as he softly grazed a hand along her leg, then underwater to her thighs, slowly enticing her but nothing serious, yet. He grinned, satisfied by Kagome's soft moan and finally entered the water himself.

Kagome opened her eyes in time to watch the liquid splash up and drip down Fred's smooth muscles and his smug smirk. Not wanting to be left out, George turned her around for another thorough kissing and a bit of groping. This was fine for the other twin, who had some un-Fred patience, and merely watched them lazily. He leaned back against the edge of the 'bathtub', flicked his wrist and immediately several taps appeared beside him.

"What flavour do you fancy today?" Fred inquired.

George cocked an eyebrow, "Why, Kagome of course."

Kagome blushed, faced the questioner and then reddened even more as her eyes darted south.

"I think today we should have Kitten," Fred smirked at her, "and she might be hungry for some cream."

"Hmm, lovely as that sounds, only if she's hungry for it," George smiled softly but Kitten could feel something harden behind her.

Still blushing, she smiled, "I am a little curious..."

Fred held a hand out under one of the taps. It turned and dribbled out something purple. "Edible body wash. Let's have something fruity to start off with."

...

Kagome edged towards Fred and dabbed a finger into the blob in his palm. Curiously, she drew a purple line down his jaw and then flicked out a tongue to clean it up. She laughed, "Grape." Peeking up from under her lashes, she saw Fred's eyes darken and quickly gained confidence. She turned around and drew a line down George's front, dipping into his navel and also cleaned that twin up. He hummed, appreciating the attention and grasped Kagome's hand down to touch his hardening length. Grinning delightedly at the reaction that she evoked, she returned to scoop up the rest of the purple sweetness and headed below water.

Kagome quickly lathered and then took the long piece of Fred in her mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around, experimenting and though lasting for only a brief moment, making Fred shudder. As soon as she broke the water surface for air, Kagome's mouth was instantly filled with his tongue. She grinned against their kiss, proud that she could make her lover feel like that.

When she turned to test out George, he had already picked out a dark pink substance. "Cherry this time," grinned George. He pulled her close and together they shared the cherry taste. Breaking apart, he wordlessly communicated with his twin and swiftly reached an agreement.

While they wanted to encourage their Kitten on her experimenting, they would never tire of exploring Kagome and were barely holding back their need to touch her. They wanted, _needed_ to fill their addiction. The best solution would be to compromise, Kitten was welcome to experiment but the Weasley twins couldn't just stand there. They wouldn't be able to resist for much longer, they had to touch and kiss and _taste_.

...

The room evolved with the twins' wishes. Now George sat on a floating, water-filled armchair with his legs apart. He smirked at Kagome's exposed upper body and her expression, the way they widened at the sight and then closed with pleasure because he knew his twin was stroking her core as planned. (We'll make her love and lust for us.) Fred and Kagome's lower body were still in the water, very clear water such that George could watch them. He stared lustily at the scene. His twin whispered into her ear, while she loaded her palm with the grape lubricant and lathered Fred's length and then finally accepted the gift which plunged into her depths from behind.

Fred had yet to move against her, instead he helped Kagome fill her palm with the previous pink substance, "Alright Kitten, how about cherry with cream?"

She looked straight into George's eyes, "I'm feeling hungry."

Kagome swiftly gave him a thin coat of dark pink, grabbed onto the armrests and lowered her head slightly to open her mouth and take him in. Fred kissed her neck while George shuffled closer to the chair's edge and to Kitten. The moist, warm cavern would've made George's face flush with pleasure if the blood hadn't already been driven south. Fred rocked gently, delivering the pleasurable momentum through their lover and to him. Considering Fred had more mobility, he took over the task of providing Kitten's front a generous massage. George offered his own encouraging strokes, licks and kisses wherever he could reach. Kitten's hands still rested and gripped the armrests, but really, her mere presence was enough to fuel the twins' desire.

_...sandwichedsandwichedsandwiched..._

This time there was less foreplay, it was more emotion and energy, parallel to the morning's incident. They rocked, they moved, kissed and sucked. They exclaimed their mutual release in breathy gasps and immediately moved to face each other, to watch the expressions of love on their faces and kiss until they ran out of breathe again.

"Besides," Fred leered, "this room provides anything we want...and there are _so_ many different flavours..." There will always be time for more. _'Thank you, Harry!'_

"Wait, wait! This sounds familiar...you mean, your fortnight of freedom is being spent in Hogwarts?" Kagome asked.

"With _you_," George added, hugging her wet, still naked form.

Fred continued, "In this very convenient room."

"You may have finished school already, but there are still students here during the holidays!"

"**I know, doesn't it turn you on?" **

Kagome blushed, "But, _but_..."

"Hmm, I've always wanted to do it in the Infirmary..."

For each breathe they took, they kissed with lips, tongue and enthusiasm.

_-sandwiched-_

* * *

_**A/N: **_I'll say it bluntly: I'm unsure about 'smut' and this site. I'm inexperienced at writing this and I don't know what level is recommended/wanted/comfortable (and would comply with the _**M **_rating). So, until then, think it'd be best if this stays on the side of caution.

.

Many thanks for the reviews and helpful suggestions! :D **_YuYuChan777_** contributed the Infirmary idea, which will provide the transition to the next segment. ;) The other ideas will most likely come into play in the future. When that happens, acknowledgment will be in the bottom**_ A/N_** just so I don't give away things beforehand.

Hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading!

Airily


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**A little out of practise with writing and wanted to quickly release this, so any mistakes are mine but please feel free to point them out :)

Reply to anonymous reviews:

_kat_ : Didn't realise and so the anniversary past, sorry ^^; Thanks for your kind words and hope you enjoy this chapter.

_ookamikage _: Thank you XD Your reaction is certainly encouraging!

_Ezarine Bloom_ : Fantastic idea :D So going to write one. Thanks, as long as readers are fine with what I've written. But you or anyone else are welcome to tell me if I go too far for their tastes (though I doubt I could write to such extent XD)

_2lazy2login _: Thanks, though plot is possible but can't remember what I had in mind, even with my notes :/ Working on it but if all else fails, this will be something different to write :P

_kai_ : Here's another chapter! Hope you like :)

_freaking awesome_ : Thank you and enjoy!

_Anon. _: The length is one of my weaknesses ^^; Any tips would be welcome but hope you like this chapter nonetheless and thank you :)

_Akio _: I need more practise writing XD But thanks ;)

_squeefan_ : I'll probably continue adding more to this but it won't be my priority. Thanks :)

_AnimeAngel_: Took your cherry XD Thank you!

_**Warning:** _Smut ahead. Rated Mature.

* * *

**Sandwiched**

Diagnose me, Nurse!

* * *

_-sandwiched-_

Mischievous jokesters they may be, but Fred and George Weasley had carefully planned out everything. When their mother had provided them with their opportunity, they leapt at it with a plan already brimming. These red-heads knew their way around Hogwarts and how to silently enter the premises undetected. Filch's rounds were predictable and they could make an educated guess on Mrs. Norris's route and luckily for them, everything worked out fine. After they had tired out their favourite and only Kitten, the twins gave her a little sleeping potion, just to make sure, wrapped her up in Harry's Invisibility Cloak and Apparated out. Afterward it was just a matter of stealthily making their way to the entrance that led into Hogwarts and then it was familiar territory.

...

"Okay, joke's over, we should really go back!" Kagome whispered, dressed in a very appealing, short Muggle nurse uniform. Wearing a sexy uniform was fine, playing out a scenario in the Room of Requirement's version of the Infirmary was fine…but the prospect of other people walking in or hearing them…that wasn't particularly what the young Japanese had in mind. She had thought that they'd stay in the magical room, the twins had described the wonders of the place to her and how it could accommodate people's desires…so why were they in the _actual_ Infirmary with actual, _real-life_ possibilities of people catching them?

"It wouldn't be the same…"

"…the atmosphere…"

"…the kinkiness…"

However the volume soon dropped to a whisper between Fred and George. They were altering between staring at her and murmuring to each other. The twins lounged on the opposite patient's bed, while she sat straight-backed across from them. Kagome was a little nervous with the whole situation but also trusted that the twins knew what they were doing. She glanced down at herself, the uniform was flattering on her but definitely short on the bottom with a low cut at the top. While it didn't reveal anything, merely heavily hinted at her assets, she still felt the need to arrange her hands to limit the view. She was switching from sitting with her legs crossed and uncrossed, just to see which position was more comfortable and less revealing, when her lovers suddenly gave her their full attention.

"Yes?"

...

The twins' pants had tightened. Did Sexy Nurse Kitten know what she was doing to them? Glancing up at her face that was innocently confused, they guessed not. Nonetheless, her previous movements had stilled their brainstorming and fully captured their attention. George and Fred had wanted to let Kagome simmer to see whether she would initiate anything but that plan was now out of the window. All that leg crossing and uncrossing…she did it again and they had to hold back a groan. Maybe from her perspective the uniform was merely short and low but it was designed for the wearer to be appreciated. Every time she moved her legs, (lovely, lovely legs), they had a peek of lace and they knew _exactly_ what that lace was part of.

Mind made up, the twins easily and quickly crossed the physical distance. Fred drew their nurse in for a scorching kiss on the mouth while George peppered her legs as their hands massaged her breasts and thighs respectively. "…ir-re_sis_t-ible…_stu_-pid…" Kitten managed between breaths and reached behind her to squeeze Fred's package, which he responded by pulling her body closer against his chest. He smirked into their kiss when he felt her nipples harden through the fabric. Meanwhile George was gently kissing and nipping, slowly making his way upward while his hand glided ahead. His thumb drew enticing circles against the sensitive skin on her left inner thigh.

Fred skillfully unbuttoned the front of the nurse uniform. Kitten didn't notice until her breasts were exposed, but then she retaliated by slipping her hand in his pants and started stroking.

He groaned, "Not yet, Kitten." She refused to back down, so he pulled her hand out and held them together over her head. George noticed and helped rearranged Kagome's body so now she was displayed deliciously on the bed with a twin on each end. Fred returned to his task of showering attention on her upper body and making good use of his tongue and mouth on her breasts. Kitten's face was wonderfully flushed as she tried to contain her moans.

The new position was an advantage for George too. By now he had arrived between her inner thighs with the uniform pushed up to reveal the lacy garment underneath. He glanced up to see Kagome staring back with dark eyes. George gave a familiar smirk as he held her thighs apart with both hands, before ducking away from her view.

She couldn't see, but she could feel his breath through the lace. As he came nearer, her core became warmer and warmer. Finally, she could feel his lips against the lace and then they were gone. Kagome wanted to cry with frustration but then she felt him again. This time the thin lace was being tugged, no, _unzipped_. His tongue lightly glided along the edges, roaming closer before darting away. He kept repeating.

"_George_!"

"Yes?" His head popped up to give her a cheeky grin.

Fred also paused to assess the situation. A little put off that Kitten was paying less attention to him, he shifted both her hands into one of his. The other hand reached across her body, one finger dipped into her warmth and came out wet.

"_Fred_!"

"Oh, _Fred_."

The Weasley in question licked his wet finger and grinned at his brother but withdrew from that playing area.

George let it go as he resumed more important business, like tasting Kagome. His tongue dived straight into her depths and slowly dragged it upwards. He paused to savour the flavour, then went back to give the nub a quick flick and was rewarded with a moan. By now his pants were unbelievably tight, so he pulled them off. His attention had shifted only momentarily but Kitten had taken that advantage and had maneuvered to wrap her legs around his torso. George had no problem with that. He held her hips and pushed forward into her depths.

Kagome gasped, it felt so _good_! She glanced upward from her position to see Fred taking off his shirt, so she grabbed onto his pants. George pushed again, making her fumble but she managed to pull the pants down. Fred moved and lowered himself to make things easier. She dragged her tongue across the underside of his length's base and just barely, softly sucked his balls. The motion was repeated and she could feel him hardening further. Fred squeezed her breasts encouragingly, so she continued to use her tongue and licked a path to his length's head. Meanwhile George twisted slightly and pushed _just so._ Kitten moaned from the heated pleasure and had to blink before returning to her task. Her tongue circled the head, enticing a slight thrust from Fred which popped the tip into her mouth. She sucked on that, twirling her tongue once in a while, and took a bit more into her mouth. Somewhere along the way, Fred had freed her hands so she used one to enclose his shaft while the one gently fondled his balls. Fred was supporting himself with one hand and using the other to continue teasing her nipples.

George was speeding up. His thrusts were altering from deep to less in an irregular pattern and hitting that perfect spot every so often. He lifted her hips up slightly and continued moving. As for Fred, he knew he was going to come and was trying to wait for Kitten. Kagome wasn't far off, she could feel her build up. In a matter of moments, there were consecutive bursts of pleasure.

Kagome's heart was racing, "My sexy twins."

"**Kitten,**" the twins grinned lovingly back and reached over to kiss her where they could.

Then another voice, "Um, excuse me…"

_-sandwiched-_

* * *

_**A/N: **_My absense sort of blurred any previous plot ideas...so possibly but don't count on it, this will more likely be fun smut XD

Go ahead and throw ideas at me!

.

So sorry for the delay! I do appreciate everyone's support, whether it's for my writing or in real life. Sometimes the little things mean more to the recipent than the you may think ;)

Hugs to you and your loved ones,

Airily


End file.
